El amor y la valentía derrotaran al miedo
by SRVR4444
Summary: <html><head></head>Algo sucede en el mundo y esta vez Pitch no tiene la culpa. Un nuevo personaje surge de entre las sombras y con él un nuevo guardián. Pero este no será el único problema al cual se deban enfrentar nuestros amigos. Nuevos amores surgen y con ellos miedos al rechazo. "Advertencia: JackRabbit y en algunas ocasiones Bunny medio Humano."</html>
1. Chapter 1

Luna,

tu que cada noche sales,

tu la que me acompañas en la oscuridad,

siempre presente,

toda la noche

y pequeñas partes del día,

días en los que ni siquiera me quieres dejar sola.

Luna,

amor de mi vida,

tu siempre estás presente,

cuando te necesito

y cuando no,

compañía me haces todas las noches,

brillando en la oscuridad.

Triste me pongo,

cuando no te puedo ver,

esas son las pocas noches

que pesadillas aparecen en mis sueños.

Cuando tu no haces presencia,

él me quiere corromper,

pero yo no me dejaré,

tu misma sabes que soy terca,

tu misma sabes que no tengo miedo,

que si estás a mi lado yo siempre seré valiente.

Luna,

guardiana de mi esperanzas,

de mis recuerdos,

de mis sueños,

de mi maravilla

y de mi diversión.

Mi amada madre eres Luna,

tu siempre cuidándome

desde lo mas alto

cuidando mi valentía

y mi inocencia.

Mi mayor sueño

es conocerte en persona,

poder verte,

poder oírte,

poder tocarte

y poder sentirte.

Se que tendrás tus motivos

para no hablarme,

no se cuales serán,

pero a mi me da igual.

Tu Luna,

madre mía,

guardiana mía,

amiga mía.

Lo único que te pido

es que estés junto a mi

que nunca me abandones

y que me sigas protegiendo.

Luna,

tu que cada noche sales,

tu, la que me acompañas en la oscuridad,

siempre presente,

toda la noche

y pequeñas partes del día,

días en los que ni siquiera me quieres dejar sola.

Luna,

amor de mi vida,

tu siempre estás presente,

cuando te necesito

y cuando no,

compañía me haces todas las noches,

brillando en la oscuridad.

Cuida de mi,

de mi valentía,

de mi inocencia.

Nunca me dejes sola,

por que sin ti

yo no se que haría,

Luna mía.

-... *suspira*

-...

-¿No? Bueno ya estoy acostumbrada. Cumple tu promesa y cuídame ¿Eh?

"En el taller de norte"

Norte gritaba cosas en ruso a todos los yetis, mientras, la aurora boreal gobernaba el cielo.

"En la madriguera"

-¡Mierda!-Maldijo Bunny al ver la aurora boreal.-Espero que sea importante.

Pero antes de golpear el suelo se acordó de Jack. Ese niño nunca se enteraba de cuando había una reunión. Decidió ir a buscarlo, estaba seguro que de por si solo no iba a ir.

En ese momento abrió uno de sus agujeros y se dirigió al lago de Jack.

"En el Palacio de los Dientes"

El hada daba indicaciones a sus minis hadas tan rápido como podía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la aurora boreal.

-Otra vez no...


	2. Chapter 2

-... *suspira*

-...

-¿No? Bueno ya estoy acostumbrada. Cumple tu promesa y cuídame ¿Eh?

"En el taller de norte"

Norte gritaba cosas en ruso a todos los yetis, mientras, la aurora boreal gobernaba el cielo.

"En la madriguera"

-¡Mierda!-Maldijo Bunny al ver la aurora boreal.-Espero que sea importante.

Pero antes de golpear el suelo se acordó de Jack. Ese niño nunca se enteraba de cuando había una reunión. Decidió ir a buscarlo, estaba seguro que de por si solo no iba a ir.

En ese momento abrió uno de sus agujeros y se dirigió al lago de Jack.

"En el Palacio de los Dientes"

El hada daba indicaciones a sus minis hadas tan rápido como podía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la aurora boreal.

-Otra vez no...

Y con esa frase, partió del palacio con una parte de sus hadas y un miedo empezando a crearse en su interior.

"En la oscura noche"

Arena patinaba por todo el cielo, recorriendo casa por casa, dando sueños a todos los niños del mundo.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando algo llamó su atención. Un chica de aproximadamente 17 años, estaba sentada en un tejado de una casa, mirando a la luna mientras le hablaba. Fue a intentar saludarla pero, el cielo llamó su atención gracias a la Aurora Boreal.

Con un resplandor de luz repartió los sueños que faltaban, inclusive, a la joven del tejado, que ya dormía como si no hubiese un mañana.

Al finalizar su trabajo, se dirigió al Polo, con esperanzas de que tal personaje no haya vuelto ha hacer de las suyas.

"En el Polo Norte"

-Norte ¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó hada, nada mas llegar, tirándose encima del gordinflón intentando obtener respuestas.

En ese momento llegó Arena creando con su arena signos de interrogación.

-Primero de todo, estaos tranquilos.-Intentó calmarlos el ruso pero, los otros guardianes decidieron seguir preguntando.

Entre caos 3 y caos 4 Norte se dio cuenta de que allí faltaban los dos primeros de la lista... ¿Donde se encontraban Bunny y Jack?

-¡Cállense!-Gritó con su marcado acento ruso. Los otros dos dejaron de hablar e hicieron los que se les ordenó-*suspira* ¿Donde están Áster y Jack?

Hada y Arena se miraron entre si para luego mirar al ruso y encogerse hombros.

'¿Donde se habrán metido ese par?' Era lo único que se preguntaban ahora los guardianes.


End file.
